Camping Adventures
by ZucchiniPanini
Summary: Summers beginning! Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino -along with the rest of their class- take a camping trip for the week. Everything will go normally, right...?
1. Chapter 1 - Tree Climbing

Camping Adventures - Chapter 1

 _ **Tree Climbing**_

 **Author's Note: Halloooo. You can call me Quave (yeah, code names!) I'm new to writing fanfiction, so don't say I didn't warn you. This is going to be multiple chapters, and I don't have any schedule for posting, so hang in there :P Also, check out my sister's fanfiction, MiraculousTrashForever. Now, without further ado, here we go. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

Everyone was chattering as they filed out of the bus. The school was hosting a camping activity for the week, and all the students were lugging their backpacks and camping gear to the campsite.

"This is going to be _so_ exciting. I love camping!" Marinette exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah," Alya panted. "Marinette, how are you not exhausted from jumping around like that? These packs are _heavy_."

Marinette shrugged. "I can carry yours if you want," she suggested.

"Yes, _PLEASE_." Alya dumped all her gear on top of Marinette's, causing Marinette to practically be buried alive under all the sleeping bags, pillows, blankets, and backpacks.

Marinette fumbled around completely blind, trying to follow Alya.

"WATCH OUT!" Alya cried, as Marinette tripped and fell right into Adrien and Nino. The three were engulfed in the mountain of camping supplies. A muffled apology came from under, and their heads popped up out of the heap. Alya pulled out her phone and started snapping pictures through her laughter.

" _Alya!_ " Marinette whined, cheeks burning.

"What? I'm making a digital scrapbook of our camping trip. This will be the perfect addition!" Alya snickered.

"Woah girls! How much stuff did you bring?!" Nino asked as he and Adrien dug their way out.

"Most of this is Alya's. She brought three full to the brim backpacks!" Marinette said.

"I came prepared!" Alya replied defensively.

Once they emerged, Marinette started piling the gear back into her arms.

"I'll help you carry those," Adrien said, grabbing two backpacks.

"T-t-thanks much very, no, very much thanks, _no_ , uh... " Marinette stammered, flushing pink.

"She means 'Thanks very much'," Alya pitched in with a smirk.

Marinette shot her friend a playful glare and sped off to the area where they were going to be setting up their tents.

Adrien dropped off the two backpacks once he reached the girls, and then helped Nino set up their tent next to Marinette and Alya's.

"I'm glad we're sharing a tent!" Alya said to Marinette as they rolled out their sleeping bags.

"Of course! I'd rather share a tent with no one else."

"Really? No one else?" Alya hinted.

"What, _Chloe_?" Marinette replied sarcastically.

Alya made a face. "No way! I feel sorry for whoever has to share a tent with her."

"It's probably Sabrina. I don't understand how she can put up with Chloe."

Someone knocked on the tent flap.

"Hello?" the girls answered in unison.

"The camp director is going to to go over rules in a few minutes, so everyone needs to be outside," the person said.

Marinette and Alya finished setting their things out, then went out and took a seat on one of the many logs that were arranged in a large circle.

After everyone got situated, the camp director stood up and started going over the rules and all the activities that were available.

"We have a lake over there," he gestured to the lake, "where you can swim and canoe, a park, and many hiking trails that wind around the camp-"

"EXCUSE _ME_!" Chloe practically screamed. "WHERE ARE THE RESTROOMS?!" It's been _hours_ and I haven't checked my _HAIR_!" she exclaimed, earning herself a lot of eye rolls.

"-as I was saying, the hiking trails wind around the camp and many of them go over creeks," the director continued, unfased. Chloe silently steamed until the end of the instructions, when the director finally explained where the restrooms were.

"Hey! We were thinking about going hiking, if you two want to come," Adrien said as he and Nino walked up to Marinette and Alya.

"Yeah, that would be awesome! Right Marinette?" Alya answered, nudging the dazed girl.

"Yeah... " she agreed dreamily.

Once they decided which path they were taking, they entered the heavily wooded area and looked for walking sticks to bring with them.

After hiking for a while, they sat around under the trees to take a break. Marinette hopped onto one of the tree trunks and nimbly climbed to a high branch hanging right over her friends. Feeling relaxed, she flipped upside down and stuck out her tongue.

"I bet you guys couldn't climb higher than me," she teased, swinging back and forth like she was part monkey.

"Oh just you _wait_!" Alya and Nino exclaimed, not wanting to be outdone.

Marinette and Adrien sat back and laughed as they watched their friends try -and fail- to scale the tree.

The more they tried, the harder they laughed. It got to the point that Nino was uncomfortably wedged between two branches, and Alya was stuck completely upside down. The sight was causing Adrien to roll around clutching at his stomach, laughing like a maniac.

"Like you can do better," Nino huffed as he tried to free Alya's foot from a notch in the tree branch. Alya just hung upside down and crossed her arms with a slightly sour expression on her face.

"Oh I _can_ do better," Adrien smirked.

"I'd like to see you try," taunted Marinette, for once not stuttering.

He moved towards the tree and she quickly slid down.

"Wait! I need to do something first," she said, fishing through Alya's bag, pulling out random things like chapstick, spare change, a pack of Oreos -which she may or may not have eaten-

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Alya grumped.

Marinette found Alya's phone and stuck her tongue out in concentration as she snapped the _perfect_ photo of Alya and Nino's predicament.

"For the scrapbook," Marinette snickered.

When Marinette and Adrien were done having their fun, they helped their friends down.

"Now I'm going to have to take you up on that bet," Adrien said.

Marinette suddenly turned shy, stammering out a reply.

With a burst of Chat Noir skill and energy, he scaled the tree extremely fast, practically bounding up it. The three just stared, amazed. Did the model climb trees in his spare time?

"I _think_ I won the bet," Adrien boasted, calling down from _very_ high up the tree.

"Okay, okay, you won," Marinette grudgingly accepted. If only he knew what she could really do...

"Party's over Agreste, you can come down now," Nino called.

"Um."

"Adrien, I'm not kidding. We need to get going."

"Uh.. I can't get down," he admitted, embarrassed.

A strong breeze caused the tips of the trees to sway. Adrien clung on like a leech.

"Seriously?" Alya groaned.

The evening was starting to become night, and the air was getting cooler.

"What are we going to do?!" Marinette panicked. They couldn't just leave _Adrien_ up there. Maybe Chloe, but not Adrien!

"Girl, you can climb up there and get him," Alya commanded.

"Me? Me!"

"Yeah you! You're the only one that could climb the tree!" Alya shoved her towards the tree and Marinette began climbing.

Once she reached Adrien, she sat on a branch next to him.

"I'm g-g-going to help y-you down," she said.

Adrien flashed her a grateful smile and grabbed her hand as she helped him down, causing her to blush like mad.

When the group got back to camp, it was dark and nearly everyone was in their tents.

"Well, I guess you didn't win the bet, Adrien," Nino stated, before they head off into their tents.

"What?"

"Because you bet you could climb higher than her, and Marinette end up climbing _all_ the way up there and helped you _all_ the way down," he explained.

Oh.

Marinette looked flushed and smug at the same time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ta-da! I don't know when I'm going to put out the next chapter, but hopefully it's soon. Also, I'm going to add Oreos somewhere in every fanfiction chapter. So look out for those :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting a Little Wet

Camping Adventures - Chapter 2

 **Getting a Little Wet**

 **Author's Note: Thanks aureliamoonjelly :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

It was early noon, and everyone was sitting in the log circle, talking and eating lunch.

"We should find something to do," Alix said, drumming her fingers against her knee. "How about a game?"

"What kind of game?" someone asked.

It was silent for a moment.

"What about Hide and Seek Tag," Nino suggested.

"Hide and Seek Tag?" Adrien inquired through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Yeah, you know. Where someone is 'it' and everyone else hides. If you are found and the person tags you, your 'it' with them."

"That sounds like fun," Marinette said.

"So, do you guys want to do that?" Nino asked the group.

There was a chorus of "yes" going around the circle. All except Chloe, who huffed about how she wasn't going to be caught playing a " _child's_ " game. Having Chloe gone made the game sound even more appeasing.

The campers threw their plastic bottles, oreo wrappers, and sandwich bags in the recycling, and then headed back to choose someone to be 'it'.

"I'll be it!" Kim volunteered. "And I'll find every last one of you."

Kim received some doubtful looks.

"Okay," Nino pointed to Kim. "Count to 50. Everyone else, _hide_!"

Everyone scattered as Kim started counting.

Marinette and Alya ran off together and ducked behind the restroom building.

"We can't be together because then there's more of a chance that we will be tagged," Marinette told Alya.

Alya nodded and headed off in another direction.

When Alya was out of view, Marinette looked for her own hiding place. Next to the lake, she found a bunch of canoes lined up against the shore. A couple of them were overturned, and she decided to crawl into one of them.

There were two sections to the canoe, a long seat in the middle separating them. Marinette scrunched into the left section and pulled one of the tarps over her. She spotted a little hole in the side of the canoe, and made a mental note to tell the camp director after the game. But for now, it served as a good peeky-hole.

Adrien and Nino had already parted ways, and Adrien moved towards the lake area in hopes of finding a bush to hide in. Instead, he found the same line of canoes and unknowingly hid in the exact same one as Marinette, just in the other section. He also pulled a tarp over himself.

"I'm going to win for sure," he chuckled quietly under his breath.

After a long wait, Marinette and Adrien heard the stomping of feet. Marinette stuck her eye next to the hole, trying to see who it was.

" _AAAAAAHHHH_!" Nino screamed, being chased by Kim.

He saw the canoes in front of him and almost skid to a halt before he hit them.

The keyword being _almost_.

Nino crashed against one of them, and it was launched out to sea.

"Ow..." He uttered, rubbing his bruised leg.

Kim tagged Nino. "Ha! You're i-"

" _AAAAAAGH!_ "

The adrift canoe started yelling and rocking back and forth furiously.

"Someone's in there!" Kim shouted, stating the obvious.

Marinette was desperately shoving her fingers into the hole, trying to keep the water from rushing in. But the water just slid through her fingers.

She heard a muffled grunt and then saw a blond head pop out of the other side.

"A-A-ADRIEN?! WHY ARE _YOU_ IN HERE?!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW _YOU_ WERE IN HERE!" Adrien answered, waving his arms like mad.

The canoe tipped dangerously to one side, nearly dumping them out. They were now quite a distance away from shore.

Nino and Kim just watched the two, freaking-out teens.

"Why are they freaking out? Can't they swim?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, but they're probably to caught up in the craziness to think straight. Besides.." Nino chuckled. "There are life jackets under the seats of all the canoes."

"What's going on?" Alya emerged from the trees, walking over to the boys.

"Oh, _nothing._ Marinette and Adrien are just drifting about in a sinking canoe. I don't think they remembered that there are life jackets right under the seat."

Alya guffawed.

Suddenly, the two adrift teens quieted down.

"I wonder if they found them."

"WE FOUND THEM!"

Marinette felt relief flood her body, as well as annoyance that she freaked out over nothing. Adrien, already wearing his life jacket, handed one to her.

They found them just in time too, because right after Marinette slipped her life jacket on, the canoe took one last gulp of water and plummeted down to the bottom of the lake.

Marinette and Adrien bobbed to the shore, completely soaked, with seaweed and sand in their -everywhere.

Alya pulled her phone out of her back pocket and snapped tons of photos of the wet, annoyed looking twosome.

"Isn't one picture enough?" Marinette pouted.

"I can never get enough pictures of _this!_ "


	3. Chapter 3 - Prank War

**Chapter 3 - Prank War**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

"C'mon Mari, it'll be funny!" Alya whined.

"Nooooo," she protested.

Late last night, everyone had pulled out their sleeping bags to lie around the fire. While they were telling stories, roasting marshmallows, and eating oreos, Adrien eventually drifted off to sleep in his sleeping bag. No one bothered to wake him up, because he looked so out of it.

Now it was _early_ in the morning, and nobody else seemed to be awake yet, including Adrien. Alya thought it would be the perfect opportunity to pull a hilarious prank on him.

"Pleeeeeease?" she begged.

"We can't ruin his perfect face! What if he finds out? What if he gets mad? What if he never talks to me again? What if..." Marinette trailed off, imagining all the worst possible scenarios.

"Chill, girl. It's a _washable_ marker. It's not like it'll be stuck on his face forever."

To prove her point, Alya drew on her arm with the marker, then licked her index finger and easily rubbed it off.

"See? Piece of cake. And Adrien won't get mad at you or me, it's just little prank," she encouraged.

"Aaah.. uh... _fine_ ," Marinette complied, defeated.

Alya chuckled and handed her a marker. They tip-toed up to Adrien, treading carefully so as not to wake him. Alya began to scribble a bushy, blue mustache on him, while Marinette drew a purple monocle around his left eye. They backed away, quietly giggling at their masterpiece, and ran back into their tent until everyone else woke up.

"Yaaaaawn," Nino and many others emerged from their tents, stretching their limbs.

All the yawns and sleepy grumbling woke Adrien, who then joined the rest of them.

"Hey! How was your little nap out- whoa," Nino eyed Adrien's face. "Lookin' good dude," he said slyly.

"What?"

Marinette and Alya, just coming out of their tent, nearly bit their tongues off to keep from laughing when they saw Adrien's confused expression.

"I wonder who did that," Nino said.

"It could have been anyone," Marinette answered, managing to keep her composure. Alya just puffed out her cheeks, looking like she was going to explode.

"Did what?" Adrien questioned, still confused.

"You guys don't happen to know who did this, do you?" Nino asked, looking at the girls suspiciously.

Marinette and Alya shook their heads wildly.

"Did _what?_ " Adrien persisted.

Nino patted his shoulder. "Just.. go look in a mirror."

A confused Adrien headed off to the bathrooms. When the coast was clear, Marinette and Alya started cracking up in hysterical laughter.

"Did you see his face? It looked so confused!" Alya said, gasping for air.

"Imagine what his reaction will be when he sees it," Marinette snickered.

"So my hunch was correct. You _did_ draw on his face," Nino stated.

The girls grinned.

"Hey!"

They turned and saw Adrien -now with a clean face- running back to them.

"How dare you do this!" he teased, mocking a serious tone.

"Eep!"

"You know what this means?" Adrien asked.

"Noo..?" Marinette and Alya giggled warily.

"This means _prank war!_ " Adrien then pulled Nino away so they could plot his revenge.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?!"

 **-Later-**

It was afternoon, and the girls were walking to the restroom building to take a shower. They saw Chloe run out, screaming that the showers were horrendous and that a cockroach was after her.

Marinette cringed. "Well Chloe is right about one thing. Camp showers are _nasty_."

"Maybe it was just the one Chloe entered," Alya hoped, crossing her fingers.

Marinette gave her a look.

"Yeah right, who am I kidding?"

Adrien and Nino saw Alya and Marinette enter the women's restrooms with their soap and towels. They went into the men's restroom and looked around.

"No ones here," Adrien confirmed.

The boys waited for a couple minutes until they were certain Marinette and Alya were taking their showers. Then, they started turning all the faucets on and flushing all the toilets. Adrien and Nino knew they succeeded when they heard high pitched squeals coming from the other side of the wall.

"The water is _FREEZING!_ ," Alya yelped, as they both wrapped towels around themselves and practically flew out of the showers.

"Why did that happen?!"

"I think I know why," Marinette said, nodding her head towards Adrien and Nino's tent as they walked out of the restrooms.

Just then, the two boys waltzed out of the men's restroom.

"Youuuuu!" Alya pointed an accusing finger at them.

Adrien winked at them, flustering Marinette, and walked with Nino back to their tent.

Marinette and Alya exchanged glances.

"We're not going to let them get away with this, are we?"

"Nope."

 **-Later-**

"Seriously?! This is the second time I've lost my phone," Adrien grumbled, digging through his 'man purse'.

"Plagg, do you know where it is? Plagg!"

"Nooo, I don't," the Kwami retorted, flying out from under the sleeping bag.

"Are you sure?" the model squinted at him.

"It's hard enough hiding from all your friends that come in here. I don't need to watch over your stuff too!"

"What do you mean 'all my friends coming in here'? Who came in here?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know, just two girls," Plagg replied nonchalantly.

"Hmm.. they're up to something.."

"Whatever, I'm taking a nap," the little cat Kwami flew back down under the sleeping bag.

Marinette and Alya crowded around Adrien's phone, poking it in an attempt to call Nino.

"Here, hand it over," Alya grabbed at the phone and started jabbing her finger at the screen.

"Got it!"

The phone dialed Nino's number and started ringing.

"Heyo! Adrien?" a voice answered.

"Nino! Come over to the shed next to the canoes. I've got something to show you." Marinette said in her best Adrien imitation.

"Shed next to the canoes?... Okay, be there in a bit." the call ended.

The girls crouched down inside the corner of the shed, and Alya started recording on her phone.

They heard footsteps nearing the shed, and saw the doorknob turning.

"Wait, Nino!" Adrien cried, rushing over to his friend.

"Oh no, he must have found out about his missing phone!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Shhhh," Alya motioned for Marinette to quiet down.

"Hey dude, why did you tell me to come over here?" Nino asked from outside of the shed.

"I didn't," Adrien peered at the door, cautiously pushing it open. A bucket full of water, that had been balancing on the top of the door, fell and sploshed all over them both.

"Blaaugh," the boys groaned, shaking out their now soaking clothes.

Alya and Marinette cackled as they recorded the whole incident.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily!" Adrien exclaimed, he and Nino grabbing the pail and dumping all the leftover water on Marinette and Alya.

"Heeey!"

The group sat back on their heels and laughed as they took in everyone elses appearance. They were all a soppy, soaking mess.

"Truce?" Adrien and Nino asked.

"Truce," Marinette and Alya agreed.

As they were heading back to their tents for dry clothing, Chloe passed by and caught sight of them.

" _ADRIKINS!_ "

Marinette made a gagging noise.

Chloe latched onto his arm, then regret it and pulled back, trying to brush the water droplets off her jacket.

"Oh Adrikins, you're soaking!"

Adrien sighed. He thought Chloe might have not noticed him on the trip. Guess not.

Chloe looked the rest of the soggy group up and down.

"Ugh, you look _terrible!_ Do everyone a favor and stay in your tent." she sneered at Marinette.

Marinette lifted a tendril of sopping hair self-consiously.

Alya pushed her hand down and marched her away. Nino and Adrien followed, leaving a sneering Chloe.

"The nerve of that girl!" Alya growled.

"Something should be done," Nino agreed.

The four shared mischievous looks.

 **-Later-**

Near the middle of the night, a shrill scream pierced the air, startling some of the campers.

Chloe and Sabrina bolted out of their tent, squealing all the way.

Marinette and Alya sat up.

"Do you think a squirrel or raccoon got the food we placed under her tent?" Alya asked sleepily.

"I bet," Marinette chuckled, flopping back onto her sleeping bag.


	4. Chapter 4 - In the Woods

**Chapter 4 - In The Woods**

 **Author's Note: You guys are** _ **awesome,**_ **and I'm elated that you like my stories! Thanks for the support!**

 **In response to Sherona849: If you're looking for something real romantic, you won't find it here. I don't plan on adding romance to my stories (sorry)**

 **In response to Lady Luck: IT HAS BEEN UPDATED! HERE YOU GO!**

Disclaimer: You guessed it, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

The gate creaked as it was quickly pushed open. The tour guide got back in, drove the jeep through the gate, got out to close the gate, then hopped back in the vehicle.

The campers wiggled in excitement as they sat in the jeep. They were going to be taking a tour of the wildlife preserve that was located next to the camp.

"This gate is to keep some of the larger wildlife from getting out into the camp," the tour guide, Sarah, explained as the gate grew out of sight. "If anyone of you have been here before, you would know that this preserve is home to Flint, our resident bear."

"Cool!" Kim, Alix, and Juleka exclaimed in unison.

"Flint was rescued from a small zoo that mistreated him. He is old, grumpy, and can easily be provoked. So if we run across him, please refrain from calling out to him or doing something stupid, like trying to pet him," Sarah said in a tone that showed she said this often.

"Okay," they all chimed, some less enthusiastic than others.

As the trip went on, Sarah droned on about the number of species the preserve contained, facts about different types of animals, and was on the topic of the preserve's history when the group showed clear signs of boredom.

"Blaaaah," Alix moaned, quiet enough to not be heard by the tour guide.

Alya was -quietly- rambling on about her LadyBlog to Marinette, who was flopped over the side of the jeep, half asleep.

Adrien was on his phone, secretly watching the LadyBlog and stuffing his face with oreos -he never got to eat them at home-

Max was messing around with his calculator, and Nathanael was sketching an image of Marinette while she slept, while the rest of the group was watching Kim challenge Nino to an arm wrestling contest, which Nino was inevitably going to lose.

"And that was just the _beginning_ of how this place came to be. I have much more to tell you," Sarah said, turning to look at all the teens.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and acted like they were listening.

"Mhm, fascinating," Alya fibbed, feigning intrigue.

The tour guide narrowed her eyes at the blogger. "No one usually finds this interesting," she stated suspiciously.

"Well... I happen to enjoy learning about the history of wildlife preserves!" Alya said. "And, um, don't you have to look where you're driving?"

Sarah just _humphed_ and turned back around, proceeding to educate the campers on topics they could care less about.

Alya wiped imaginary sweat off her brow.

Everyone took it as a sign that they were safe to go back to what they were doing.

Kim flexed his arms. "You're going down," he mouthed to Nino, getting ready to arm wrestled again.

 **-Later-**

The group was informed by Sarah that the tour was almost over, and they silently cheered. It was boring hearing the tour guide rambling on and on, and they never saw Flint, the bear -which was a sore disappointment-

Nino joined Marinette and Alya near the back seats. He had already been defeated in the arm wrestling contest, and Kim was now competing against Alix.

Marinette tried to fall back asleep, taking her circular pink bag off from around her shoulder, and set it down on her lap.

Chloe, who was also bored, scootched over and snatched Marinette's purse.

"What in here could _possibly_ be important enough to bring in around everywhere, if it's so _small?_ " Chloe hissed, lifting the bag in the air.

"Give it _back!_ " Marinette growled, reaching for the bag.

Chloe tossed it out of the jeep carelessly. "Oops, I bet it wasn't worth much anyways," she laughed.

"Oh no, _Tikki!_ " Marinette thought frantically.

Thankfully the jeep was not moving, since Sarah had stopped to point out a giant bird's nest.

Marinette rushed out to find her purse, with Alya, Nino, and Adrien at her heels. They had gotten out of the jeep unnoticed by everyone except Chloe.

Chloe must have thrown it pretty far, because it wasn't anywhere near the jeep. When her friends split up to search for the bag, Marinette heard a tiny, high-pitched groan come from a bush nearby.

"Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed, scooping up the purse and checking inside.

"I'm fine, Marinette! I was just surprised, that's all," the ladybug kwami assured.

Marinette smiled with relief and closed the bag.

"Hey guys! I found my bag," she called out to them.

Once the four got back to where the jeep was, it had disappeared.

"Did they leave us behind?!" Alya asked in disbelief.

"Only Chloe knew we left, and something tells me she doesn't care," Marinette said bluntly.

"Well we don't have to worry, cause we can just follow the dirt path back to camp," Nino stated, gesturing to the dirt road in front of them.

The rest agreed to the plan, and set off down the path.

 **-Later-**

It was getting to be late in the evening. The air cooled down and became slightly breezy. The chirps of crickets and croaks of frogs were interrupted by a groan.

"Seriously? A fork in the road?" Nino grumbled.

"Does anyone have an idea as to which one we take?" Adrien asked.

"Nope. How about we choose a random one," Alya said.

"No! We can't do that! We need a legit way to choose," Marinette exclaimed.

"Do you have an idea how?" Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... eenie meanie minie moe... How about that one?" Marinette suggested, pointing to the path on the right.

"That was your 'legit way to choose'?" Alya inquired, crossing her arms.

"What? Don't judge me," Marinette held up her hands.

"Right sounds right, and it's better than standing here all day. Let's go!" Adrien urged.

Just as they started walking, a rabbit bolted out of the woods and ran smack dab into Adrien. It let Adrien pick him up, and just as he did, a fox wandered across the road. Alya, Marinette, and Nino ran at it and shooed it away. When the fox left, the group got a good look at the rabbit.

"Aww," the girls cooed.

The rabbit had yellow streaked eyes and was a deep gray with white speckled spots down it's back.

"We should name him," Marinette stated.

"Name him what?"

"How about Ralph," Alya said.

"Ralph?"

They laughed as the rabbit perked his ears up at the name.

"Okay _Ralph,"_ Adrien said, setting the rabbit on the top of his shoulder. "You can join us until we get back to camp. It would be best to leave you in the wildlife preserve."

It wasn't much later when they heard slow, heavy footsteps approaching them.

"You think someone found us?" Marinette asked hopefully.

They peered into the trees and saw a large, bear-like shadow coming closer. A loud growl blocked out all other noise.

"Not someone, some _thing!_ " Alya shrieked.

The shriek startled the bear, and it began to lumber towards them, increasing in speed.

" _AAAAAAHHHHH!_ " they screamed, running up to a massive, branchy tree.

Marinette started hoisting Alya and Nino up the tree exremely quick, practically launching them up to a branch.

Adrien ran up and grabbed Marinette, basically throwing her up with Nino and Alya, and then started climbing the tree with Ralph balanced on his head.

Once he reached the branch, Marinette pulled him up with the others. The bear was now directly under their branch, standing on his hind legs and trying to swipe at their feet with his massive paws.

Alya plucked Ralph up off of Adrien's head, and nervously squeezed him like a plush toy.

It was now night, and the bear still wouldn't give up, pounding the tree trunk and ripping the bark with its claws. The teens hung on for dear life while the branch swayed to and fro.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And I'll end this chapter here, _bwahaha._ Next chapter should come out soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - In the Woods (part 2)

**Chapter 5 - In the Woods (part 2)**

 **Author's Note: Here's the next part to chapter 4! Also, I didn't add oreos in this chapter, because unless they magically fell from the heavens, I couldn't think up a way to add them into the plot.**

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't.

* * *

The morning sunlight shone through the branches, beaming little specks of light down onto the sleeping teens. Ralph wriggled out of Alya's vice-like grip and padded around on top of the others.

Alya, who now lost her fuzzy little heat source, lifted her head, blinkly blearily.

"Marinette... _Marinette!_ " she whispered, lightly nudging her friend.

"Mama, it's too _early._ Five more minutes," Marinette groaned sleepily.

Alya gave a loud sigh of exasperation, which caused Marinette to open her eyes.

" _AUGH!_ " she yelped in surprise, finding herself half dangling off the limb she slept on.

The yelp woke the others, causing the limb to shake as they moved around to stretch.

"Raaalph!" Adrien moaned with a smile as the rabbit made itself cozy in the model's feathery hair.

"Where did the bear go?" Nino asked, his voice full of sleep.

"Who knows. At least it's _gone_." Adrien said through a yawn.

 _CRAAAAAAACK_

As everyone was continuously shifting their weight around on the branch, it slowly kept bending. Suddenly, it snapped, dumping the group on the ground.

" _Uumph!_ "

"What a way to start off the morning," Nino grumbled, kicking the lifeless branch.

"At least this puddle of mud broke our fall!" Alya said in mock optimism, lifting her arms to shake off the goop.

After they shook the mud off as much as possible -which wasn't very effective- , they got Ralph and then head out to find the dirt road. They end up wandering even deeper into the woods.

Mosquitoes swarmed around the teens as they trampled through the plants, flailing their arms to keep from being bitten.

"They bite me..." Alya swat at one. "I bite them back!" she exclaimed, snapping her teeth at a few that buzzed near her face.

Nino looked amused at Alya's fierce hatred towards the mosquitoes, even though he hated them just as much.

"I don't remember the path being this far away," Adrien commented.

"And I don't remember passing a stream," Marinette added, pointing to a creek rushing with cold, clear water.

Ah, glorious water!

They ran towards it and started gulping down handfuls in seconds.

"I never liked the taste of water as much as I do now," she sighed.

The others agreed.

Even though the water had quenched their thirst, it had only sharpened their hunger. Adrien's stomach let loose a loud growl, and he gave a sheepish look.

Nino laughed. "It's fine, dude," he said, seeing Adrien's expression. "We're all hungry."

"What about we look for berries in the bushes?" Marinette suggested.

"How will we know if they're edible or not?" Alya asked her friend doubtfully.

"I know what kind of berries are edible."

They looked at Adrien.

"What? Before I went to public school, I spent the free time I had reading whatever I could find in my house."

"Well that's helpful _and_ convenient," Nino pat him on the shoulder.

The friends spent nearly half an hour searching for and picking ripe, edible berries. After they thought they picked enought to satisfy their hunger, they walked back to the creek to eat.

"So what's our plan of action for getting back to camp? Since, you know, we lost the road," Alya asked.

The rest thought on that.

"Didn't the camp director say something about streams being by nearly all the hiking trails?" Nino said, shoving a handful of berries into his mouth.

Adrien stopped eating. "That's right! Our best bet would be to follow this creek. Either it will lead us to camp..."

"Or to some mucky pond." Alya finished.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. What about you guys?" he asked.

"S-Sounds good to me," Marinette said, followed by an affirmative hum from the others.

"Then let's go! We can't waste daylight."

After what felt like hours -and probably was- they spotted a tall, wire fence in the distance.

"Hey! Isn't that the fence we passed when we entered here yesterday?" Marinette said, getting excited.

"Yeah, it is!"

They let out of whoop of joy and practically skipped over to the fence.

"Aw man," Nino slumped slightly.

It didn't look as tall from far away, but once they had gotten closer, the fence seemed to have doubled in height.

"We're going to have to climb _that?!_ "

"Couldn't we just walk next to the fence until we find the gate?" Nino asked.

"Are you kidding? This wildlife preserve is huge! Who knows when we will find the gate. Besides, it's not _that_ high," Marinette insisted, already starting to climb.

Adrien sat Ralph on the ground and gave him a farewell pat on the head before lifting himself up onto the fence.

"Make sure you have a steady foothold. I don't want any of you falling on me," he called, taking up the rear.

The process of getting over the fence was tedious, not so much for Marinette and Adrien as it was for Nino and Alya. Given that Marinette and Adrien were superheroes, it was a second nature for them to be climbing stuff. For the other two, not so much.

"C'mon, you're almost there!" Marinette coaxed, getting a little impatient.

"Finally!" Alya huffed, jumping down from the side of the fence, quickly followed by Nino.

"And we're almost there... I can see the camp!" Marinette cheered as they ran to the campsite.

Some of the campers looked up from what they were doing to see the four running out of the woods.

"Where _were_ you?!" Rose exclaimed, coming up to them.

Juleka joined them. "Sarah and some students went back to look for you. Everyone was worried!"

"We were left behind when we got out to search for my purse, that had fallen out of the truck."

" _Thanks to Chloe,_ " she grumbled to herself.

"Well at least you made it back safely! You might want to report to the camp director so he can call off the search... and..." Rose plugged her nose, giggling. "You should _really_ take a shower."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The part where Alya snaps at the mosquitoes is a quote from ScoobyDoo Mystery Incorporated. I watch that show too much for my own good.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Day in

**Camping Adventures - Day in**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I was blanking on ideas. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when a crack of thunder erupted, bright flashes of lightning quickly followed.

"There goes our plan to swim," Marinette sighed, glumly looking out the tent flap as the rain started downpouring. She began to putting her swimsuit away.

"Don't sweat it, girl. We can still go swimming tomorrow before we leave!" Alya said over the noise of the rain hitting their tent.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. But for now, we can have a girl's day in."

"Did you bring anything to do?" the bluenette questioned.

"Lemme see..."

Marinette closed the tent flap and watched as Alya dug through her multiple backpacks, pulling out a few board games, a flashlight, snacks, and of course, her phone.

"I also have a sketchpad if you want to play Pictionary," Marinette piped up.

"Great! It seems we're all set then," Alya declared, looking around with satisfaction at all the items laid out in the tent.

* * *

The girls were in the middle of playing Charades, Alya cracking up as Marinette acted out Chat Noir by wiggling her eyebrows and flexing constantly, when Adrien and Nino entered their tent.

Marinette's back was turned to the flap, so she completely missed the expressions on Nino and Adrien's face when they saw her flexing.

Alya did see, however. Which caused her to laugh even harder. Marinette didn't suspect a thing until Adrien cleared his throat.

"Hey guys! I hope we're not intruding, but can we hang out in your tent for the night?"

Marinette jumped at the sound of Adrien's voice, stopping what she was doing and turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Sure, why?" Alya accepted once she quit laughing. "And what happened to you two?"

The boys were sopping wet, water pooling under their feet.

"Our tent collapsed under the pressure of the rain." Adrien rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"That, and the fact that you tripped on nothing and fell onto our tent." Nino smirked.

"I already told you, there was a root that caught my foot!" he explained, exasperated.

" _Suuuure_."

"So what were you girls doing?" Adrien asked, changing the subject.

"Ah... erm.. uh, you see.."

"We were playing Charades, and Marinette was acting out Chat Noir," Alya finished.

"Really?"

"I-I was just messing around," Marinette squeaked in embarrasment.

"I'm sure your acting was puuurrfect," Adrien said, grinning.

She choked on air.

 _"What? WHYYYY?!_

That sounded like Chat. _Too_ much like Chat.

 _If that cat had_ _ **anything**_ _to do with Adrien learning cat puns, I'm going to make sure to give him a piece of my mind!"_ she silently fumed.

Marinette glanced back at Adrien to make sure she hadn't gone crazy.

He was still grinning, looking pleased with himself.

Just then, another crack of thunder bellowed from the sky, and strong gusts of wind pulled at the tent.

"This is some wicked storm," Nino observed.

Alya laughed. "Let's just hope we don't get blown away!"

Adrien and Nino settled in and dried off with two of the towels the girls had brought. The group started a game of Monopoly, then went on to play Pictionary, Sorry, and a game on Alya's phone called Heads Up. Once it was late evening, she pulled out her bag of snacks.

"Watch this."

Adrien grabbed an oreo and placed it on his forehead. He then started the tedious process of continuously scrunching his face up, moving the cookie until it reached his lips. The oreo popped into his mouth and he bit into it.

"The sweet taste of victory!" Adrien exclaimed while munching.

"Pfffft, I could do that," Alya said dismissively.

Ten minutes later and she was on her eleventh cookie, not making it once so far.

Marinette and Nino were also trying, and failing.

"How do you do that?!" Alya demanded, finally giving up.

The model shrugged and smiled.

"Magic!" he explained, doing jazz hands.

No one looked impressed with that explanation.

* * *

Night came, and the teens brought out the flashlight. Alya held it up to her face, and was telling a horror story about a group of teenagers getting trapped inside a myserious and demented hospital with terrifiying monsters.

"And then... the cloaked creature screeched and lauched itself at the teens!"

A flash of lightning lit up the tent, causing the rest to jump.

Alya gave an evil cackle.

"Alyaaa!" Marinette jumped out of her covers and grabbed at the flashlight.

"Hey! Only people telling the story can hold the flashlight!" she protested.

"Fine, then I'll tell a story."

"But I didn't get to finish mine..." Alya grumbled good naturely, handing the flashlight to her friend.

* * *

For such a sweet and innocent girl, Marinette sure knew how to tell a horror story. By the time she was nearing the end, her friends were huddled together with eyes as wide as saucers.

"And then, just as she was about to go upstairs, the phone rang."

"DON'T ANSWER THE PHONE!" they all yelled at once.

"She answered the phone," Marinette continued. "And nobody was there... then _BAM_ , when she turned around, the monster pounced on her and swallowed the girl whole."

"Whole?!" they asked, clutching at the sleeping bags.

"Like a bite-sized pizza pocket."

Suddenly, Alya's phone alarm rang.

" _AAH!"_ Nino, Adrien, and Alya cried, trying to kick the phone away.

"Wait! It's just my alarm. We should be going to sleep soon it we want to wake up in time to swim tomorrow."

The teens had a hard time making themselves comfortable, since the tent had barely enough room for two people, much less four. No one would be surprised if they woke up on top of each other, they practically were already.

"Next time we go camping, remind me to bring a bigger tent," Marinette mumbled, squeezing in between Alya and Adrien.

Alya and Nino called dibs on the sides, forcing Marinette and Adrien to sleep in the middle. Marinette became exremely flustered and vowed she would get vengence on Alya one day.

"Yeah, yeah." Alya said, unconcered.

"I will Alya," the design insisted. "I will have VENGENCE!"

"Remind me tomorrow," came the muffled reply, her already being under her covers.


	7. Chapter 7 - Stuck in Traffic

**Camping Adventures - Stuck in Traffic**

 **Author's Note:**

 **80 follows, 57 favorites, and 19 reviews. Woooooo! You guys make my day!**

 **MakeItPopShift: Yep, I believe it was made by Ellen. I used to have that app for awhile, and I thought it would be a good game to add to the chapter :)**

 **Thanks Fox and NinjaKittinz, I'm glad you find my story entertaining!**

 **Annnd, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

"Nino. _Ni-no!_ "

Alya was nudging the sleeping DJ's shoulder, whisper-shouting so as not to wake the other two.

It was midnight when Alya's silent alarm went off in her pocket. She had set it inconspicuously before they went to sleep, so that she could wake up at night to take photos of Adrien and Marinette snoozing.

What? It wasn't creepy. It was all for the sake of scrapbooking! And possible blackmail...

She gave Nino one last shove. He just continued to snore contently. Groaning, Alya gave him a light slap on the forehead, and had to clamp her hand over his mouth to muffle his grunt of surprise.

"Look," she whispered, beckoning to Adrien and Marinette, who were cuddled together, oblivious to the world. "Don't they look so cute?"

Nino gave a sleepy grin in agreement. "We need a picture ASAP."

Alya whipped out her phone, moving around to get the perfect angle.

 _Snap!_

Alya and Nino froze at the loud click, followed by a blinding light.

"I didn't know the flash would be that bright," Alya squeaked, watching as two teens began to stir in their sleep.

"Shut off your phone!" Nino hissed, pulling her down on the ground with him to pretend they were sleeping. Alya threw a blanket over her head and flung her arms out at all angles, giving an over-exaggerated snore.

Adrien slowly raised his head to see what had caused the bright light. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, deciding it must've been a dream, and squirmed back under the covers. Marinette was so exhausted, she didn't even try to get up in the first place, figuring that it would be better to stay next to her warm pillow.

Alya did a little victory dance under the sheets, showing Nino the image of their cuddling friends.

* * *

 **Morning:**

Air!

She needed air!

What was on top of her anyways? It felt like it was crushing the life out of her lungs.

Marinette went to sit up, only to find out she couldn't.

"Aaooumph!" the bluenette exclaimed, gagging on something shoved in her mouth.

She cracked her eyes open, and the first thing she saw was a fuzzy, orange sock. In her mouth.

This was ridiculous.

Looking farther beyond the sock, Marinette saw her friends, who were lying in a giant heap. Alya was leaning on Nino, who was half-way on Adrien, who was lying over Marinette's torso. Both her legs were trapped under Alya, and her arms were pinned down under Adrien.

She flushed hotly once she realized Adrien was practically lying completely on top of her. Alya would pay for this!

Marinette attempted to wiggle out of her predicament, but to no avail.

There was no possible way to get free, unless...

"Hmmm.."

Marinette hesitated for only a second before chomping down on the foot in her mouth.

" _Ow!_ " Alya yelped.

The blogger jumped out of her sleeping position and fell over Nino with a crash. Nino sat upright, causing Alya to fall off him.

Now that Marinette could speak and move her legs, she kicked wildly.

"ADRIEN! You're _crushing_ me! she gasped, startling the model from his slumber.

"Huh... wha? _Oh!_ Sorry!"

Marinette went limp with relief once he rolled off her.

"Are you okay? I had no idea I was on you. Sorry," Adrien apologized.

She turned crimson and waved off is apology. "Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine."

Alya rubbed her toe gingerly, shooting Marinette a glare.

"What was _that_ for?!"

"VENGENCE!" Marinette replied gleefully, turning to her friend with a smile.

Alya chucked the saliva covered sock in her direction.

"Ew." Marinette bat the sock away.

Adrien jumped out of the way to avoid being caught in the cross-fire.

"Oh hey, almost forgot!" Marinette launched herself over to the backpacks. "Today's our last day of camp, so we need to get up and go swimming before the day ends!"

She fished her swimsuit out of the backpack and tossed one to Alya.

Alya handed the boys their bags, then shoved them out of the tent.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Nino protested.

"We're going to get changed. You guys can go in the restroom."

* * *

After a few minutes, they met up at the lake. Some other early birds were already there.

Chloe was sunning herself on a towel, while Sabrina fanned her with a magazine.

"Harder, Sabrina! We can't have me breaking out in a sweat, can we?"

"No Chloe," she said, and began to wave the magazine wildly.

"Someone needs an attitude ajustment," Marinette whispered.

"On it!"

The group watched as Alya snuck behind Chloe with a wicked grin on her face.

"What is she...?"

Suddenly, Alya pounced on the blonde, dragging her over and throwing her into the lake.

" _AHHHH!_ " Chloe screeched as she flew through the air and landed in the water with a splash.

"Sabrina!" she gasped. "HELP ME OUT OF HERE!"

But Sabrina was already gone.

She had seen an opportunity to get away from Chloe, and took it.

Alya cackled mercilessly, zooming up to Chloe's face and taking a million pictures a minute.

"That felt... so good."

Everyone else who was watching thought so too.

Marinette ran up behind Alya.

"VENGENCE... AGAIN!" she cried, shoving her friend into the lake.

" _Hey!_ I thought you already had your vengence!" Alya spluttered, pulling her wet bangs out of her face.

"Nope!"

"Well your lucky I dropped my phone before you pushed me into the water, or else you would've been toast!"

Alya shook her head, flinging water droplets everywhere. Chloe shrieked when some landed on her.

"I can't believe you did this!" she ranted. "My designer clothes are ruined thanks to you!"

"Your welcome!" Alya replied cheerfully.

"Just wait till daddy hears about this," the blonde huffed, stomping all the way back to the campsite.

Once she had left, Marinette, Adrien, and Nino cannonballed into the lake to join Alya.

* * *

The day sped by quickly. Most of the time was spent swimming, but the campers had also relaxed in the sun, searched for stones and seashells, and built sandcastles as well.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino were busy constructing a sand-car over Adrien, when the camp director announced that it was time to head back.

"You have ten minutes to clean up and grab you stuff. The bus you arrived in will be waiting in the parking lot."

And with that, the director walked off. Everyone was in a frenzy to grab their camping supplies and go.

"Only ten minutes! We need to pack up our tent and all our stuff!" Marinette cried.

The teens flew over to their tent and started throwing everything they could into a backpack.

"Hey dude, can you help me?" Nino asked Adrien while frantically jumping on a bag. "I packed up our tent, but it won't fit into the bag!"

While the boys pounded the tent into the bag, Marinette and Alya dragged out their backpacks and began to fold up their tents.

"Two more minutes!" the camp director called.

The girls stuffed the rest of the tent into the bag, and fled with Adrien and Nino to the bus.

"We made it!' Alya cheered, throwing their supplies into the back of the bus.

Everyone else, except for Chloe and Sabrina, was already there. Most of them still had on their swimsuit, like Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino, because they didn't have enough time to change.

Just as they got into their seats, Chloe and Sabrina marched into the bus. Sabrina was lugging Chloe's six large, pink suitcases behind her.

"We're here!" Chloe announced, dropping onto the front seat. "Sabrina, take my stuff to the back."

"Yes, Chloe," she obeyed meekly.

The teens all lurched forwards when Madame Bustier started pulling the bus out of the parking lot. Madame Bustier, who had driven all the way here to pick them up, informed the group that it would take longer than usual to get back, because of traffic due to road construction.

There were groans all around. The last thing any of them wanted to do was get stuck in traffic for hours.

* * *

It had been about an hour or two, and the bus was now trapped in stand-still traffic. On top of road construction, a wreck had just happened on the road ahead. It was already evening, but now because of this, they guessed they would be driving late into the night.

Marinette was absentmindedly messing with a hole in the back of the seat in front of them, when Alya reached over in front to show Nino something on her phone. They both chuckled.

"What is it?" Marinette asked curiously, snapping out of her daze.

Adrien looked up from his phone. "Yeah, what's so funny?" he questioned, trying to peer over Nino's shoulder.

"Nothing!" Nino answered immediately, shoving Adrien back down into his seat. "Just... something on the LadyBlog. Yeah! That's it."

Alya quickly turned off her phone to hide the image of Adrien and Marinette cuddling in their sleep, and stuffed it into her back pocket.

Marinette and Adrien looked at their friends suspiciously.

Nino gave a sheepish grin and slid his headphones over his ears.

* * *

The soothing rock of the bus suddenly stopped, jerking most of the sleeping teens awake.

"Are we there yet?" Alya whined, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

They turned towards the window and saw a hotel. The bright lights near the entrance cut through the foggy darkness of the night like a knife.

"We're not going to be able to get back in time, because the traffic is too chaotic. So we are stopping here for the night," Madame Bustier explained through a yawn. "And don't worry," she added, seeing some concerned faces. "I have already contacted your parents about this delay."

Marinette slumped back on her seat in relief. She could just imagine how worried her parents would've been if they found out their daughter hadn't come home.

"Now everyone please grab only what you _need_ for the night," Madame Bustier instructed.

The group stumbled to the bus doors, acting like zombies from exhaustion.

"I can't _wait_ to lie on a fluffy, cozy bed," Alya mumbled, dragging one of her backpacks out of the bus. "Much softer than sleeping in a tent."

The rest in hearing range murmured in agreement.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And I'm ending this chapter here, because I'm lazy.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Pillow Forts

**Camping Adventures - Pillow Forts**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... I'm neglecting my other stories because I'm caught up writing this one. Oh well, I'll try to update them soon!**

 **(This is going to be a shorter chapter, so hopefully I'll get another one out quickly)**

 **NinjaKittinz: Lazy people unite! And yep, you hit the nail right on the head. Squished together, fluffy chaos, etc. etc.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

"Okay class, we're all set," Madame Bustier announced, taking two key cards from the lady at the desk.

"Class?"

The group of teens were standing up around the T.V. in the hotel lobby, watching the news. Madame Bustier had forbid them from sitting on the couches, since they were still wearing their damp, sandy swimsuits.

".. And also, there hasn't been any akuma attacks in Paris for a full week! Now back to the weather..." the T.V said.

Marinette and Adrien blew out a breath of relief.

"I bet it's nice for Ladybug and Chat Noir to catch a break from those akumas," Alya commented.

 _"You have no idea,"_ Marinette chuckled inwardly.

"Come on everyone, the rooms are this way."

The teens turned to follow Madame Bustier to their rooms.

Once they had reached the second floor, the teacher unlocked two doors.

"One room will be for me, the other for all of you," she informed.

"Wait... we _all_ are going to have to share a room?!" Alya asked incredulously, turning to look at her classmates. "All fourteen of us?!"

"Having to stay here was unexpected, and the school budget can't be spent on everyone getting their own room. So you will all stay together," Madame Bustier raised an eyebrow. "Unless any of you want to stay in a room with me."

"Sharing a room sounds good!"

"Now I expect everyone to behave maturely. If anyone acts up, it will result in a call to your parents, am I understood?"

"Yes, Madame," they chorused.

Satisfied, Madame Bustier handed Marinette the card key and entered her own room, leaving the teens to explore theirs.

"I call the bathroom first!" Marinette yelled right as they entered, diving into the bathroom with her change of PJs.

"What? No fair!"

"I'm after her!" Alya stated, placing herself in front of the bathroom door.

The others quickly made a line behind Alya.

* * *

Once everyone had gotten changed, they began claiming sleeping spots.

Rose, Mylene, and Juleka claimed one of the two queen sized beds, deciding that they could all fit since they were fairly small.

Chloe swished over to the other bed in her yellow silk bathroom, and stretched out on the sheets.

"This bed is mine," she said with a sniff.

"What?! You don't get a bed all to yourself, you have to share!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette agreed. "Yeah, how is that fair?"

"I'm the mayor's daughter, so I can do what I please. Besides, you can't expect _me_ to sleep on the floor."

Marinette and Alya gnashed their teeth in frustration.

"Chloe, if you're going to take that whole bed, you're going to need to give over some pillows and blankets for the people who are sleeping on the floor," Adrien said, walking up the them.

"Oh but Adrikins, _you_ can stay with me!" Chloe offered, clinging to his arm.

Adrien quickly masked his mortified look, gently prying Chloe off his arm. "Uh, no thanks Chlo," he declined immediately.

Just then, Kim and Alix burst through the door carrying mountains of pillows and sheets.

"Hey, we were wondering where you guys went- WHAT IS ALL THAT FOR?!" Nino gaped.

"PILLOW FORTS!" Kim and Alix screamed in reply, dumping the stuff onto the carpet.

Everyone's head turned when there was a knocking on the door.

"Keep it down, you don't want to wake up everyone in the hotel," came Madame Bustier's voice from outside.

The teens complied, and lowered the voices.

"How did you get that many pillows?!" Adrien asked in a hushed tone, looking at the pile.

They grinned. "Well, you see.. while Kim distracted the person at the desk, I snuck in the back and-"

"Nope, nooope," Nino interrupted. "We do _not_ want to hear how you got them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alix turned to the girls. "C'mon, we need to build a bigger fort than the guys!"

"In your dreams!" Kim shot back.

The teens flocked around the sheets and pillows, grabbing whatever the could find to make their forts.

* * *

It had been about an hour before they stopped building. Both forts were roughly the same size, and took up a huge amount of the room. One of the beds had even got completely covered.

"I didn't know making forts could be so exhausting," Marinette said with a yawn, leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it!"

Marinette agreed with Alya. Their fort was _amazing_. They had moved a desk around, so that it was the main support of the fort, and they had cushions for the walls. Sheets were hung over the fortress for the ceiling, and there were multiple rooms inside, meant to be their own bedrooms.

The boys' fortress was similar to their own in size, but was spaced out differently.

Their fort used the bed as one whole wall, and they managed to hang a sheet from the curtain rod, which made the ceiling a lot higher. They had separate rooms for themselves also.

"I guess we can't sleep on the bed now," Mylene said, glancing at the bed that was now engulfed in the fortress.

Alix waved it off. "Who needs a _bed_ when you can have a pillow fort!"

As the teens were admiring their work, Chloe scoffed.

"Madame Bustier told us to behave _maturely_. Everyone here is acting like a bunch of five year olds."

"By saying 'everyone here', you do know you are referring to yourself also, right?" Marinette retorted.

The girls gave each other death glares.

Adrien looked over at the alarm clock that was perched on the dresser. It read 11:32 pm.

"Good grief guys, it's almost midnight!" he exclaimed, breaking the silence.

The group exchanged goodnights, flicked off the lights, and everyone, except for Chloe, crawled into their forts to sleep. They were so tired after today, nobody had even taken noticed of how much the curtain rod was wobbling. After the guys had flung sheets over it for their fortress, the curtain rod started dipping from all the weight. It wasn't going to hold up their fort up for much longer.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I bet you can guess how they're going to wake up in the morning.**


End file.
